Total Drama: Factions
by justmeHG999
Summary: The Total Drama characters are forceed to go through the Aptitude test from Divergent to decide their teams for a brand new season of Tptal Drama.
1. Introduction

Total drama:Factions  
It was a brand new season of Total Drama and after hearing about the book Divergent Chris had an idea. For the next season of Total Drama he would take the original and season 4 cast, put them through the aptitude test and that would be their teams. There would be 5 teams, Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation, Candor and Amity. Somehow when Chris called up the whole cast they agreed (He actually forced them) and decided to be on the show (but again they were forced).  
On the first day they arived at a new camp since camp Wawanakwa sunk. It was called camp Lalanakwa.  
"Okay," Said Chris. "Here's how this season is going to go. You will go through the aptitude test from the book Divergent by Veronica Roth. Whatever you get will be your team but if you qualify for more than 1 you are divergent and will be eliminated."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this is short (Like really short) but it was just an introduction. I wont actually be doing the challenges and stuff I'm just going to write about the contestants in the Aptitude test.

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR DIVERGENT!


	2. Alejandro

Hey guys! First I just want to say that I know Tris's Aptitude test was different but I'm just doing it exactly like hers was. Sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER but before we get started I will be doing this in ABC order so first up is...Alejandro!

"Alejandro, you're up first!" Said Chris. Alejandro carefully moved to the chair in the middle of camp. "Drink this." Said Chris. "What is it?" Asked Alejandro. "Just drink it!" Screamed Chris. Knowing he was going to be forced to drink it he did and that's when it began.

When Alejandro woke, he found himself in a room. Suddenly a voice said, "Choose one." Alejandro looked around to see a basket with cheese and a knife in it. He took the knife knowing that anything could happen and he was right because the next thing he knew there was a dog. He didn't end up using the knife though he just used his smart and charming ways to get the dog to relax. Althought, just as he thoght the situation was over it wasn't. A little kid came out and the dog started running to it. Obviously, though Alejandro got the dog to stop. The next thing Alejandro knew he was in a bus and in that bus was a man. The man pointed to a picture and then asked if Alejandro knew who it was. It looked like somebody Alejandro reconized but he lied and said he didn't. After a lot of arguing over if he did or didn't know him with the man he was back at camp. "Alejandro, go over to the sign with the eye on it. You are Erudite.

Explanation: Alejandro was Erudite because he used his smart ways to get the dog to stop and...yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry, these are short but I can't think of much to write and I was trying to do this quickly. I will try to make the next one longer.

Next:Anne Maria


	3. Anne Maria

Before we start I just want to thank FFraspberry for being awesome! This chapter is Anne Maria so...yeah! "Okay, next up is Anne Maria!" Said Chris. "Ugh, I don't want to do this stupid crap! Who reads books anyways?" Anne Maria replied. Eventually, Anne Maria sat in the chair and Chris gave her the drink. The next thing she knew she was in a room and she heard a voice say "Choose one." She had the choice of a knife or cheese. She chose the cheese. "Why do I need this dumb cheese anyways?" She asked. Although, her question was answered when she saw a dog running to her. "Not the hair!" She screamed as she thew the cheese to get the dog away. Luckily the dog then ran after the cheese. Once the dog was eating the cheese and Anne Maria was puting in more hairspray a girl came out. The dog came running after her. "Meh, I don't care. That dog can go after her." She said. After the girl was attacked Anne Maria found herself on a bus with a man who held up a paper and asked her if she knew the person. "Yeah, so what?" Said Anne Maria but before the man could respond she woke up. "Anne Maria, you are candor. Go under the sign with the scales. Explanation: Anne Maria is candor because she told the man the truth and she told the truth about not wanting to help the girl. 


End file.
